Ending it all
by missxsh0rtie
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry, but she thinks she can't tell him. What will she do?
1. Unrequited love

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter in any way shape or form.

_I love him. _

_There's nothing more I can say. _

_I've loved him since first year, since he saved me from that troll. But I can never tell him this because I know he doesn't love me. I mean how could he? I'm not good enough for him. My hair's too bushy and I'm not that pretty, but I want to be with Harry. I want to be with that handsome, raven-haired, emerald green-eyed boy sitting across from me._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_I love her._

_I wish I could tell her._

_I've loved her since first year, since I saved her from that troll. I can never tell her this though because I know she doesn't love me. I mean how could she? I'm definitely not good enough for her. My hair's too messy and I'm not that smart. But I want to be with Hermione. I want to be with that beautiful, auburn-haired, honey brown-eyed, girl sitting across from me._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting together at breakfast laughing and having a good time since it was Christmas break and all.

"Harry…" Ginny was trying, but failing, to get Harry's attention. "Harry Potter!" Ginny said waving her hand in front of his face. Harry didn't notice…he was too deep in his day dream to actually notice anything.

"HARRY!!" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all bellowed at the same time.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in an irritated voice.

"Harry we've called you at least three times. Why didn't you answer?" asked Ginny looking worried.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking…I guess I just zoned out." Harry said about as casual as he could. Hermione knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth, because she could read those emerald greens better than anyone and she could tell when he was lying.

"Well anyway, Harry can you pass the pumpkin juice?" Ginny said failing to notice that Harry was not even paying attention. He passed it over and she began pouring it into her cup, not even noticing that Harry was already daydreaming again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_12/20/04_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why? Why do I always cry myself to sleep at night? Why do I cry over him? I should just accept the fact that he'll always be with Ginny. He'd never go out with the mudblood, bookworm that I am._

_No one understands the pain that I go through everyday knowing that I can't be Harry's because they're all happy. Harry has Ginny……Ron has Luna….and me…I have no one that will ever care because if someone did they would see that I'm depressed all the time._

_I wish I could make the pain go away._

_Maybe I should just end it all._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day, Hermione was nowhere to be found. The Weasley's and Harry were searching everywhere possible for her. Harry went to check her room and that's when he found something that he had missed in his previous search….a note folded neatly on her pillow. Harry had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He picked it up and unfolded it quickly, concerned with what it might say.

"Dear Harry,

(As I know you're probably going to be the one to find this because you always were much more observant than the rest…that was one of the things I loved about you.)

I know by now you, and the rest of the Weasleys, are searching everywhere for me. I just wanted to let you know that you're probably not going to find me in time…."

Harry didn't even bother to finish reading the note. He rushed out the door to find the Weasley's and show it to them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry couldn't find them so he yelled for them to come downstairs. They all came rip tearing down the stairs to find out if there was any news on Hermione.

Ron was the first one to speak, "So, Harry what did you find out?"

"Hermione…she left this note…I don't think I can stand to read it again-here Ron you take it." Harry held out his shaking hand and Ron snatched the note from him anxious to find out what it said.

"Oh my God…Hermione…she really wouldn't do that would she?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried voice.

"It doesn't matter if she would or wouldn't do something like this we need to look for her." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

They all spread out and started to search the area surrounding the Weasley's house.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione had been walking for a while and she eventually came upon an enormous, old, abandoned house. She didn't want anyone to find her body and this would be the perfect place because it was surrounded by woods and was very secluded. She went inside and started climbing the stairs to the roof.

She gazed over the edge of the rotting roof mulling over the decision to jump. She stood up on the edge and stayed like this for a good while. All of a sudden she felt a hand on hers. She turned around startled…and that's when she started to fall.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry offered to search the woods when he and the Weasley's split up to look for Hermione. He had been walking for some time and that's when he saw an old abandoned house in the distance. He decided to check it out.

He went inside and started from the ground floor and started working his way up, looking for Hermione. He had searched everywhere and Hermione was still nowhere to be found. Crestfallen, he made his way to the last place that was left and that's when he saw her.

He walked towards her trying to be as quiet as possible as to not alarm her to his presence. He reached out and touched her hand. She turned around surprised, but her face contorted into horror as the realization hit her-she was falling to the earth below her.

cliffy eh? i know you probably hate me right now but i'll have the next chapter up A.S.A.P. i promise :)


	2. Expressing emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: ok so I know that some people are probably mad at me for leaving the last chapter the way I did, but hopefully I can make up to you with this chapter, oh and by the way

sorry it took me so long to get it up. I know it has only been like 5 or 6 days, but I was planning to get this up the next day I just had tons of homework this week so I've been really stressed because I have a test on Monday so yeah anyways enough of my ranting…on with the story.

_Last time:_

_He walked towards her trying to be as quiet as possible as to not alarm her to his presence. He reached out and touched her hand. She turned around surprised, but her face contorted into horror as the realization hit her-she was falling to the earth below her._

_Now:_

Hermione was looking around herself in a daze attempting to figure out what just happened. She realized that she had fallen. She saw Harry looking over the side of the roof screaming her name and all of a sudden he was gone. She tried moving, but her body was aching all over. Then as fast as Harry had left he was by her side, and in that split second everything went black.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry saw her fall and it was like she was falling in slow motion. He started screaming her name and she looked at him with a quizzical expression.

_Why is he shouting?_

She landed with a dull thud. She began looking around herself in a disoriented daze. He ran down the stairs to the ground floor as fast as his legs could carry him. He was by her side in a matter of minutes and the instant he got there she fell unconscious.

Harry picked up Hermione and began to jog back to the Weasley's house so they could take her to St. Mungos. Harry barged in the back door and the Weasley's gazed at Hermione in apprehension. They all went over to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungos where Hermione was admitted for various injuries.

Harry stayed in Hermione's room every day. He never moved, he never ate and he never slept. He just sat in a chair right next to her bed and watched her day in and day out. There were visiting hours but the healers quickly realized that the term "visiting hours" didn't apply to him. The Weasley's encouraged him to go home and rest but he refused to leave her side.

About a week later, Hermione's eyelids began to flutter and she began to stir. Harry's head shot up at the sound of his name trickling from her pale, dry lips. He stood over her and he said her name softly. She looked up at him and understanding dawned on her face.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. She came to the conclusion that she must be in St. Mungos. She looked up and Harry was standing over her and he said her name tenderly.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked seriously.

"I did it because of you…" Hermione said almost inaudibly.

Harry stood there puzzled, until he realized what she just said. "Me?"

"Yes you. I've always wanted to tell you this, but never really had the nerve to…I'm in love with you."

"You're in love…with me?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes I am."

"But…but why?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Look--if you don't feel the same way just tell me." Hermione said irritated and hurt.

"It's just that--" Hermione cut him off, thinking that he was rejecting her.

"You know what…just get the hell out of my room!"

"But Hermione--"

"Leave…NOW!" Hermione yelled, as tears threatened to spill down her porcelain cheeks.

Harry tried to say something else, but he knew it was a fruitless attempt. So, discouraged, he left to let the Weasley's know that Hermione was awake. Then he flooed back to the house and thought about what he was going to do next.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After Harry left, Hermione started sobbing hysterically. When the Weasley's came to see how she was doing the healers stopped and told them that she didn't want any visitors right now. Ron of course threw a fit, but soon gave in after realizing that it was pointless to try and get into the room.

Hermione lay in her room contemplating on where she was going to go from here. She felt like killing herself all over again. _How could he just reject me like that after expressing my undying love for him? Maybe he really is in love with Ginny. I mean Ginny's my friend, but I never thought that Harry and Ginny would ever be a couple. I always dreamed that I would end up with Harry and Ginny would end up with Neville. Maybe Harry and I just weren't meant to be._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was sitting on the couch staring into the crimson flames of the roaring fire, thinking about if he was truly in love with Hermione or if it was just an infatuation with someone he can't have. That's when it hit him, he was really and truly in love with Hermione Jane Granger. Now the problem was how was he going to break-up with Ginny? At that moment….Ginny walked in the door. _This is going to be bad._ Harry thought. He knew how furious the fiery little red-head could get. When that happened, God rest your soul because when she gets done with you, you wish you were dead.

"Ginny…love…we need to talk…" Harry said cautiously.

"What about?" Ginny asked curiously.

"About us…I think…well…I think we should break up." Harry said quietly.

At that moment all hell broke loose.

A/N: sorry I know I cut it off but I want to keep this story going for at least 3 or 4 chapters because all of my other stories are really short. So I'll have the next chapter up A.S.A.P.


	3. Hermione's accident

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot of the story lol :D

A/N: ok so I know it's been a while since I've updated, sorry about that, but I've been really sick so I really haven't had the energy to do much of anything…so yeah on with the story.

_Last time:  
__"About us…I think…well…I think we should__ break up." Harry said quietly._

_At tha__t moment all hell broke loose. _

_Now:_

The moment Harry uttered those words Ginny's temper flared. "And why in the HELL do you want to break-up?" she asked menacingly.

"Well, I...I just think that…that we aren't…right for each other." Harry struggled to say.

"AREN'T RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'AREN'T RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER?!' " she screeched.

"Well I just think that we should be friends. I wanted this to work out really I did, but I don't have romantic feelings for you. You're more of a sister to me, rather than a girlfriend." Harry tried to explain calmly, but having difficulty doing so considering Ginny was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. The phrase 'If looks could kill' flashed through his mind.

Realization dawned on Ginny's face, "Its Hermione isn't it? That little bitch stole you from me! She brainwashed you didn't she?!"

Harry saw red. "You know what Ginny, I actually felt bad for breaking up with you, but now—now you're just pissing me off! First of all Hermione is not, nor will she ever be a bitch and second of all your insecurity level is fucking astounding. I'm glad I'm breaking up you….you can go fuck yourself. I'm going to see Hermione." And with that he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

When Harry arrived at the hospital, he walked down the long winding hall to Hermione's room. Upon entering the room, he noticed that she wasn't in her bed. He sat there for about 10 minutes and when she didn't come back he started to look for her. He walked into the bathroom attached to her room and that's when he saw a grisly sight.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione was trying to picture her life without Harry in it, but she realized that she just couldn't live without him. She didn't think that she could ever feel complete without Harry. He was just too precious to her. She started crying again thinking about Harry and Ginny in the future. _Harry and Ginny moving in together, getting married, having kids…leaving me behind, as usual, with no one to love me for me. Maybe I could just take away the emotional pain…at least just for a little while. _

With that, Hermione went into the bathroom took a razor and sliced her arm. It was a fairly shallow cut, but that small little cut transferred some of the emotional pain into physical pain. She cut again and then again, but by then she couldn't stop—she just kept slicing her arm. She didn't realize how deep she had cut into her arm until she started to feel dizzy. She started to get really weak and that's when she collapsed and fell to the floor. She tried to move, but her legs wouldn't respond. She started to lose consciousness, but she thought of this as a blessing…now she would never have to live without Harry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

What Harry saw made his stomach churn. There was Hermione, lying in pools of her own blood. The blood was flowing freely out of the deep cuts on her arms. She was barely breathing—strike that barely alive. She was pale like porcelain, her lips were pasty white, the only color was red and it was everywhere.

Harry ran from the bathroom out into the hall and started screaming for a healer. About three or four ran into the bathroom. They paused at the entrance too shocked to move. Harry screamed at them to help Hermione and that's when they jumped into action. They were rushing around attempting to heal her wounds and stop the bleeding. They carried her into her room and laid her on the bed. They hooked an I.V. up to her arm trying to get blood back into her body. Eventually they stabled her, but they had people walking into her room every 20 minutes or so checking up on her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione felt like she was floating…almost as if she were in a dream. _I must be in heaven_, _but wait a minute…I hear someone talking…someone I know._ With that thought, her small honey brown eyes fluttered open. The talking ceased and she felt a hand on hers.

"Hermione?" _Who's talking to me? Is that Harry?_

"Harry…is that you?" Hermione questioned in a quiet fragile voice.

"Yeah Hermione it's me…how are you feeling?" Hermione tried to sit up but pain shot through both her arms which caused her to cry out.

"My arms…they hurt…" she moaned as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hermione do you remember what happened?"

"No not….,"at that moment it was like a light bulb went off in her head, everything came rushing back, "Oh…"

"You remember know don't you?"

"Yes…."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I just…. I wanted my pain to go away…"

"So you would mutilate yourself to make yourself feel better? Explain this to me please." Harry said, starting to get upset with her.

Hermione thought about it for a minute then said, "When I cut, it made the pain of losing you go away. All I felt was the stinging in my arms and it made me forget you for a little while."

Harry was silent. Hermione waited anxiously for Harry to say something…anything just as long as he said something.

Then he spoke, "Hermione you thought you were losing me?"

"You were with Ginny and Ron's with Lavender. I just felt like everyone was leaving me behind. Everyone had someone that loved them except for me, no one loves me," Hermione said miserably. Tears slowly started to fall down her porcelain cheeks.

"Please don't cry…" Harry asked quietly as he reached down and gently wiped away the tears.

"How can I not cry?" Hermione asked in a saddened tone. "The man that I love is with another girl."

"About that Hermione, I've got something to tell you…" Harry trailed off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Ok so I'm working on the 4th chapter as we speak so I'll get it out as soon as possible. Please don't be mad if it takes a little bit. R&R =D


	4. Ginny's rage

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE STORY!!!!!! lol =D

A/N: I didn't think that I would update it this fast because of finals but I had a sudden burst of inspiration while having a girl's night at a friend's house. The 3 of them actually helped me write this chapter so props to ANDREA, JESSICA and MELANIE!!!! =D *snaps and kudos!!* lol

_Last time:_

"_Please don't cry…" Harry asked quietly as he reached down and gently wiped away the tears. _

"_How can I not cry?" Hermione asked in a saddened tone. "The man that I love is with another girl."_

"_About that Hermione, I've got something to tell you…" Harry trailed off._

Now:

Hermione looked at Harry with a puzzled expression, but he continued, "…I broke up with Ginny."

Hermione was in utter disbelief, "What?"_ You mean that I cut myself for nothing? Little fucker should have come sooner. *exasperated sigh*_

"I broke up with Ginny."

"But…..but why?"

"Because I realized something…"

"And what did you realize?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I realized that….long time ago….I fell head over heels for you," Harry said lovingly.

Hermione's tears started flowing freely, dropping slowly down her pale, porcelain cheeks.

"Hermione why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"No these are tears of joy." Hermione said as she started laughing and with that Harry joined in with her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ginny was fuming. How dare he break up with me for that mudblood bitch?! She had to make that little bitch pay. _Let's see…what could I do to her? Maybe I should kidnap her and mess with her head. Make her believe that Harry doesn't love her. Tell her that when she "ran away" that he came crawling back to her. Yes…Yes….THAT WOULD WORK!! IT HAS TO WORK MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *maniacal laughter*…at least I hope it does._ With that, she started to plan Hermione's kidnap.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A few days later, it was time for Hermione to come home from the hospital, but she had to continue seeing a therapist for the next couple of months. When Harry and Hermione arrived back at the Weasley's house they were waiting for her with a welcome home banner. Hermione noticed that everyone, except Ginny, was standing there waiting for her.

"Hermione dear welcome home," Mrs. Weasley said that motherly tone. "I'm sorry Ginny isn't here. She wouldn't come out of her room when she found out you were coming back here.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. I don't mind." Hermione said. _I can understand why she wouldn't welcome me home. Harry broke up with her for me she probably feels some resentment. _

"Ok dear…well I made some supper. Everyone come to the kitchen and eat." Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled around setting the table.

Harry pulled out Hermione's chair for her and then he sat down next her. They all started filling their plates and that's when Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. She glanced around and nobody was looking at her, they were all talking and laughing. Hermione just shrugged it off as nothing and she went on continuing to fill her plate, not noticing that Ginny was sitting on the top step of the stairwell staring at her through the banister and plotting her revenge.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione kept having this feeling that something bad was going to happen, like something or someone was out to get her. She told Harry of her fears.

"I just feel like someone is after me that's all. Maybe I'm just being paranoid…."

"Hermione, love, no one has it in for you." Harry said sweetly.

"I know. I guess it's just one of those weird feelings that you get and then nothing ends up happening." Hermione said trying to get her mind off of this particular topic, but she couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something bad was going to happen…and it was going to happen soon.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_I've got it all planned out. I'm going to wait until Hermione is by herself. Then I'm going to knock her unconscious and take her to that old abandoned house. When I get done with her, she's going to be so far gone no one, not even Harry, will be able to bring her back from the brink of insanity. I'll make her believe that she is just an insignificant speck of dirt on the bottom of my shoe. She'll be stuck, for the rest of her life, believing that no one loves her or even gives a fuck about her. Then when she's holed up in the psych ward of St. Mungo's, Harry will come back to me because who would love someone that's crazy? I've waited since 1__st__ year to be with Harry and when I finally get with him he goes and breaks up with me for Hermione. That's it. It's time to put this plan into action._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione was sitting in her room at the Weasley's house reading a book, when, out of nowhere, she felt a blow to the back of her head. Her vision blurred and she saw a red-headed figure standing over her, but before she could make out who it was everything went black.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: yeah I left another cliff hanger…get over it. I do this so you'll want to read more. Those stories where the climax is written at the end of the chapter are just boring because you'll know that the next chapter's beginning won't be very interesting. You get where I'm coming from? I hope you do. Well I wrote part of this at my friend's Christmas party like I said at the top, but the rest of this was written in webmastering with the help of my best friend Kelsey. Give her props. Seriously guys R&R. if I don't get more reviews ill go on hiatus and I won't update the story! Don't think I'm kidding because I'm not. Just click on the review button it's really not that hard I promise. Just one click.


	5. Author's note

Ok so like I said in my author's note at the end of chapter 4….I'm going on a hiatus until I get some more reviews. I've got 8 reviews as of right now...and I already have the 5th chapter written. When I get 15 reviews, I'll post the chapter. I know I may seem like a bitch but there are only 2 people who are constant in leaving reviews **Adrian **and **Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess**. I want to thank both of you for reviewing I appreciate it. =D so yeah when I get 15 reviews that's when I'll post chapter 5.


	6. There's no escaping it

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. =D

A/N: I'm glad ya'll reviewed because I really hated not updating. =( also sorry it took so long to update, my room looked like a nuclear bomb went off so my mom took my computer away until my room was clean which took about a week. =( ok so thank you **Kage Koutetsu Yume** for correcting my typographical error….Ron is with Luna I accidentally wrote lavender. ( I was reading another story where Ron was with lavender…yeah sorry about that guys.) anyway on with the story. =D

_Last time:_

_Hermione was sitting in her room at the Weasley's house reading a book, when, out of nowhere, she felt a blow to the back of her head. Her vision blurred and she saw a red-headed figure standing over her, but before she could make out who it was everything went black. _

Now:

Hermione's head was pounding and possibly bleeding. She opened her eyes and took in everything around her, but she recognized nothing. Everything was old and dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere. She tried to move, but she realized she was tied to a chair. At that moment, the door to the room opened and in walked someone she never would have expected…Ginny, but she was glad to see her.

"Ginny you have to help me someone tied me up here. Please I need your help!" Hermione said in a panicked voice while struggling to loosen the ropes.

"Oh now why would I do that Hermione?" Ginny said in an innocent tone.

"Because Ginny some maniac has tied me up and is probably going to come back any minute. Now will you please untie me?!" By now Hermione was starting to get agitated with Ginny.

"No Hermione I'm not going to untie you because you're not going anywhere. You're going to sit right there and you're not going to be able to leave until I'm done with you. By that time you'll be so far gone that Harry will come running back to me after you're admitted to St. Mungo's."

Betrayal shown on Hermione's face and Ginny smirked in satisfaction.

"Ginny…why?"

"Because right when I got Harry he dumped me for you…a dirty mudBLOOD…IT'S NOT FAIR!!" Ginny's voice had steadily risen to where she was screaming.

Hermione looked at Ginny with such hurt that for a split second she felt a tiny blip of remorse, but it was gone as quickly as it had came. Ginny glared daggers at Hermione before leaving the room.

Hermione sat there as tears slowly started to trickle down her cheeks. _Why would she do something like this? I mean I know she liked Harry, but I didn't think she liked him that much. Ok enough crying…I need to find a way out of here. _With that, Hermione started planning her escape.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was in such a good mood as he bounded up the stairs to Hermione's room. He opened the door, but she wasn't in there. _Hmmm...that's strange._

He, then, noticed Hermione's book was lying on the floor face down and her chair was tipped over. _Wait a minute…why would her chair be tipped over…? And why is there….blood? _There was a piece of paper next to the chair…it was a note._ Shit! Not Again!_

He took off down the stairs thinking that Hermione was going to try and kill herself again. Then it hit him…_The blood! _ He was so worried thinking about the note that he completely forgot about the blood.

_If Hermione was going to commit suicide, why would there be blood? Who has it out for Hermione? Who doesn't like her?_ Thenhe answered his own question…_Ginny._

To be continued…

A/N: Again sorry guys it took so long and sorry it's short, but I hope you liked this chapter. The next installment is coming soon. =D lol well I've got to create a website for webmastering due on Monday so I've got to go for now. Ciao!!


	7. Searching for Hermione

A/N: ok so Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess:

I hate Ginny too that's why she's the bad guy lol

I love Harry/Hermione ships also

I decided to make Harry smart for once b/c I don't want to see Hermione suffer.

jessirose85 like I said I decided to make Harry smart for once hahaha =D

_Last Time:_

_If Hermione was going to commit suicide, why would there be blood? Who has it out for Hermione? Who doesn't like her?_ Thenhe answered his own question…_Ginny._

Now:

Harry was seething. _I swear to Merlin if Ginny touched one hair on Hermione's head I'm going to fucking kill her. Where in the hell would they be? Where would that dumbass redhead take Hermione? _During his ranting and raving it dawned on him….the old abandoned mansion. He didn't have time to tell the Weasleys, he had to get to Hermione. He rushed out the door, into the brisk air, and started running towards the house.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hermione was trying to get her hands untied when Ginny walked into the room; she stopped what she was doing immediately. She stared at Ginny until she took out her wand. Hermione gazed at it apprehensively.

"Ginny, now, don't do anything rash," Hermione said nervously.

"Rash? Oh I'm not rash…I know exactly what I'm doing," Ginny said with a malevolent smile.

At that moment, Ginny raised her wand and shouted, "Crucio!!"

Hermione started writhing on the floor and screaming in pain. Ginny was laughing maniacally.

_I can't believe she's actually enjoying this._ Hermione thought as Ginny lowered her wand after a couple of minutes of torture. Hermione tried to show no emotion because then she would be giving Ginny what she wanted. Once Ginny realized this, she walked over, grabbed Hermione by the hair and roughly jerked her head back.

"One way or another I will break you." Ginny whispered.

She released Hermione and walked out of the room. Silent tears found their way down her cheeks. She had reached the conclusion that she wasn't getting out of here until she went crazy… or worse. That thought made even more tears drip down. For the first time she prayed that someone would find her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry's lungs were burning from the cold he had been running for Merlin knows how long. Time didn't matter right now. Getting to Hermione is what mattered. _What If I don't find her in time? What if Ginny hurt her? What if Ginny killed her? _As the thought crossed his mind, his rage boiled over again and he started thinking of all the things he would do to Ginny. _I'm going to ensure that she dies a slow, painful, torturous death and after that I hope that she rots in the pits of hell._ By the time that Harry made it to the house, the sun had started setting. Harry slowed as he reached the front door. Cautiously he opened the door, careful as not to alarm Ginny to his presence.

As he made his way up to the top floor, he heard soft whimpering coming from a room in the hallway left of the stairs. He slowly made his way down the hallway. And just as he was about to open the door, where the noises were coming from, he heard the door open behind him. He whipped around.

"Hello Harry." Harry's eyes grew wide as Ginny stepped out of the shadows, wand raised.

"Stupefy." The last thing Harry saw before his conscious leaving was Ginny standing over him with a malicious smile on her face.

To be continued…..

A/N: ok so I wrote this whole chapter in 2 class periods of webmastering with the help of my friend Jacob and my friend Kelsey. They proofread the entire chapter for me. So let me know how you liked it by leaving a review…if you are one of those people who just like to criticize stories…don't bother leaving a review because I won't read it. Anyway R&R! =D


	8. Hysteria and Shock

A/N: Here's another chapter written in webmastering courtesy of my teacher because he's extremely awesome and we've been presenting projects so basically I've 2 free days! Lol =D anyways on with the story…

_Last time:_

"_Hello Harry." Harry's eyes grew wide as Ginny stepped out of the shadows, wand raised. _

"_Stupefy." The last thing Harry saw before his conscious leaving was Ginny standing over him with a malicious smile on her face._

Now:

When Harry awoke he was tied to a chair, immediately he tried to loosen the ropes.

"It's no use Harry…," Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Hermione are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"Well I guess you could say I'm ok."

"What do you mean Hermione….?" Harry asked cautiously.

"She…she used _Crucio_ on me…" Hermione started crying softly.

Harry's blood started to boil. He wanted to murder Ginny. She had crossed the line and she wasn't going to get away with it. The next time she walked in here, he was going to kick her in her shins and take the wand from her. (A/N: Yes I know it's something a 5-year-old would do, but hey his hands are tied what do you expect him to do…sit there and take it. **I THINK NOT!!! **Now on with the story…)

As if on cue, Ginny walked into the room. "Harry…how nice of you to join us."

"Why are you doing this Ginny?" Harry asked tensely.

"You need to understand the fact that you don't love Hermione-" Ginny tried to say, but was cut off by Harry.

"But I do love her." Harry said fiercely.

"No you don't. She tricked you into thinking you do, but you don't," Ginny was getting hysterical by this point, "You can't….YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!"

"I LOVE HERMIONE!!!!!!" Harry screamed.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHE BRAINWASHED YOU?! THAT SHE PRETENDED TO LOVE YOU TO GET YOU AWAY FROM ME?! SHE WAS ALWAYS JEALOUS OF US BECAUSE NO ONE LOVED HER, SO SHE HAD TO TAKE AWAY THE THING THAT MADE ME HAPPY!!"

"….she did?" Harry questioned timidly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ginny's eyes lit up. She didn't think that he would believe her, but he did! _Now he will finally see her for what she is, a conniving bitch._ Ginny thought excitedly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hermione how could you?" Harry asked.

"But Harry I didn't--"

"I don't want to hear your excuses…I thought you loved me Hermione."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Harry believed what Ginny was telling him… It was like a slap in the face.

"Harry, now that you've learned the truth…will you help me?" Ginny asked.

"Help you do what love?" Harry said adoringly. _He's like a little puppy dog…a little love-sick puppy dog,_ thought Hermione.

"Help me kill Hermione." Ginny said with a sadistic glint in her eye.

"Anything my love," Harry said. Ginny began to untie him…and then it happened so fast, that it took Hermione a couple of seconds to register it.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys…I got busy but here's the next chapter and I hoped you liked it. Yes I know it's a little ridiculous but I'm the author and what I say goes! Lol :D R&R.


	9. Fights and a Rescue

A/N: alright ya'll sorry it took me so long to update I got really busy with school the last couple of months (trying to pass government and economics) yeah so anyway here's the next chappie.

_Last time:_

"_Help me kill Hermione." Ginny said with a sadistic glint in her eye._

"_Anything my love," Harry said. Ginny began to untie him…and then it happened so fast, that it took Hermione a couple of seconds to register it._

Now:

The second the rope fell off his hands Harry jerked the wand out of Ginny's hands and grabbed her by the throat. Ginny began kicking her feet midair, struggling to get out of Harry's grasp.

Hermione saw the terror in her eyes. She didn't want Ginny to die, she just needed help that's all.

"Harry put Ginny down!" Hermione yelled. The look on his face was murderous. He wanted to kill Ginny, but he couldn't the Weasley's are like family. They would never forgive him if Ginny got hurt.

"Harry you've got to stop! You can't hurt Ginny…she and the Weasleys are family!" Harry snapped out of it and dropped Ginny immediately. She landed with a dull thud. The door opened and Harry was shocked to see three gangly redheads standing in the doorway staring back at him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The Weasley's were frantic. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were all missing. Those three together were not a good combination. On their search of the house, they found the small puddle of blood in Hermione's room. Immediately they split up to search the surrounding woods.

Fred, George and Ron remembered the old mansion from when they were kids and took off running in that direction. About 30 minutes later, they reached the front door. They ran through the door and up the stairs. They quickly darted down the hall to the room where all the commotion was coming from and opened the door.

They saw Harry standing there looking like he was ready to kill someone, Hermione was crying, still tied to the chair and Ginny was lying on the ground.

"…Ok so does anyone want to tell us what the hell is going on here?" Ron asked confused.

"Well Ginny here thought that she would kidnap and kill Hermione," Harry explained angrily.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Ron, George and Fred exclaimed in unison.

"Why? Because me and Hermione were together that's why!" Harry yelled.

"Bloody Hell… "Ron mumbled, "Well I guess we should get back to the house before Mum and Dad start freaking out more than they already are."

Harry walked over and began to untie when all of sudden Ginny jumped on Harry's back and started hitting him over the head. Finally free of the ropes, Hermione grabbed Ginny's shoulder and jerked her back. When Ginny turned her head, Hermione punched her right in her face. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"Stupid abhorrent little cow." Hermione muttered disgusted.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George just stared at Hermione.

"What? As if you've never seen me punch someone before," Hermione chuckled. "Let's get her back to the house."

Fred walked over and tossed Ginny over his shoulder and he, with the rest of the group, began the long walk back to the Weasley house.

A/N: Sorry the chappie's so short but sad news ….the story is almost done. I think maybe only 1 more chappie left. It's been fun ya'll…for those of you that have stuck with me since the beginning…thank you for reading. =D


End file.
